What Happens In Ba Sing Se Stays
by Gaaragirl2u
Summary: Zuko didn't just meet Jet and instantly fall for him. Here's a new take on what really happened in Ba Sing Se between our two favorite guys. Lemons in the future.
1. Who Are You?

Author's Note

This is my first Jetko story and my first Avatar story. I have more ideas for different couples including TY LeeXZuko, TophXAang. If you have any ideas or couples you want to see me write about just hit me up. I'm open to all kinds of critique, including flames but that doesn't mean it's nice to flame. Try to get the suggestions helpful and professional. I am having fun writing this story and I hope you all enjoy. WARNING This story is yaoi meaning there will be heavy romance between males. If you do not like this sort of thing then please leave and don't insult the people who do like it. Review and comment! I love my fans and my haters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or its characters, settings, or story plots. I only own my imagination and cleverness.

Traveling to Ba Sing Se was more trouble than Zuko could have imagined. The ship carrying all the refugees to the prisoned city was crammed with sweaty bodies, sick children, and dirty pickpockets. Zuko already had to break free from four brawls and his mood was rapidly spinning from angry to bitter. He cursed quietly to himself as he drew his hood over his head as he huddled closer to his uncle. Of course he wasn't invading his uncle's personal space on his own accord but rather his body was sandwiched between that of his uncle's and a smelly middle-aged man who was obviously trying to sport the balding look but was failing miserably. It was cold and damp from all the sea water splashing onboard the ship and Zuko wished with all his might to just to be able to warm himself a little with his firebending, just a bit to warm his frozen fingers and toes, but he knew it was too risky and obvious if his body were to suddenly start steaming right in the middle of a crowd of people. So his mood soured even more as he glared a hole at his feet, as if his intense gaze would warm them up.

Iroh, on the other hand was chatting amiably with a woman who was crammed against his side. Zuko groaned as he heard his uncle say his favorite tea joke, and then he rolled his eyes as the woman responded with one of the ugliest giggles Zuko had ever heard in his life. It sounded like a combination of a growl and hiccups. Zuko had to look over at her just to be sure she was human. When he confirmed she was at least human appearance wise he turned his attention to the sea of people who occupied the ship deck. There were hundreds of refugees. Mostly beaten down looking women and men, a nice handful of kids also. Zuko figured more than half of them had lost their homes and jobs to the fire nation. Zuko felt uneasy as he thought what these people would try to do to him and his uncle if they found out they were firenation. Not only firenation but royal firebenders. Zuko doubted he and his uncle could combat an entire shipload of people, but he sure as heck would try his best. He scanned the crowd again as he drew his hood closer to his body, he shivered against the cold wind. Afternoons were horrible, but at least they were warmer than nights. Zuko thought there was no worse a fate than to die on this spiritforsaken ship surrounded by hundreds of people who would have gladly thrown his body into the sea. As he idly peered about the ship something caught his eye, or rather someone. A boy about his age with dark tanned skin, wild, uncombed hair, and dark eyes was staring right at him. He had a frown on his face as he looked intently at Zuko. Zuko had the urge to glance around to see if anyone was behind him that the boy could be possibly glaring at so fiercely ,but Zuko being Zuko stared back just as angry. If some punk was going to stare at him like he just killed his mother well then he could play the glaring game better than anyone. He stared intently at the boy for what seemed like an eternity before the boy finally broke contact and turned his head towards a person seated beside him. Zuko couldn't tell if it were man, woman, or child, but he was glad for the distraction. His eyes were beginning to water.

He turned his attention back to his feet which he couldn't understand why were so interesting but he stared regardless. Iroh finally turned his attention to his nephew and beamed brightly at him. Zuko didn't look up but he could tell from the corner of his eye that his uncle was looking at him. Zuko just didn't want to see the sunshine that was pouring from his uncle's smile or listen to the lovey dovey mumbo he was about to spew. Unfortunately, luck was not on Zuko's side.

"Nephew this lovely young lady has been telling me all about her and her young daughter. You should try to make some friends while you are here. It will make the journey more eventful."

Zuko bit back a groan as his responded with a clipped 'no thanks' and he turned his head away this time towards where that boy was staring at him. The boy was nowhere to be seen and nor was the person he was talking to. His uncle wasn't one to give up as he continued to chat to Zuko rather than with him, cause Zuko merely responded to him in a series of mmhs and no's.

xxxxxxxxxx

That was how they spent the rest of the journey to Ba Sing Se. When the ship landed it was around afternoon and the sun was beaming a nice dark red giving the city a serene look. Zuko had a little trouble standing when it was time to leave the ship. It was like his limbs forgot how to function and his legs and back were really stiff, but at last he managed. As Zuko followed behind his uncle off the ship and onto the landing docks he had to agree with him that Ba Sing Se was one beautiful city. But he couldn't help but feel like he was out of place. He had never been to the great city before and he was positive that the last time uncle was here was when he was invading it. They once belonged to the greatest nation on the planet, and now look at them. Entering Ba Sing Se as mere refugees. Boy, if Azula could see them now. After getting through the crowds of people, and down winding streets, Zuko and Iroh found themselves at their new home. It was a small two bedroom apartment that included a small full bathroom, a kitchen, and a small living room. Zuko frowned as he took in the place. This was supposed to be where he lived? Iroh must have seen the look of discomfort on Zuko's face because he was quick to get in a few words of praise before Zuko's inevitable rant.

"My my, what a cozy looking apartment don't you think Zuko? Look it even has a ceiling fan!"

Zuko grunted, "Well I suppose anything is better than living on a dirty old ship."

Iroh smiled at Zuko's comment. "That's the spirit Zuko. Remember there are many more people who are less fortunate than us. We should be grateful."

Zuko forced at small smile on his face as his uncle turned to him. Of all the people in the world Zuko could care less about, his uncle was the one person he actually didn't want to disappoint. If his uncle liked it here than he would try to make the best of it and try not to completely ruin everything. Zuko picked up his bags and headed to the smallest bedroom.

"I'm going to set my things up."

He was off down the hall before his uncle could reply. As Zuko walked down the hall he decided that living on that ship when he was chasing the avatar and the forest he and uncle had to stay in when they escaped from Azula was way worse than this. He would try his best not to be a complete buzz kill. He entered his new room and took a look around. The bed was a decent size; there was a spacious closet to his left, a nightstand, and a window. He set his bags down and walked towards the window. He pulled back the blinds and peered outside. There was still plenty of sunlight to see the crowds of people walking below and small buildings scattered about. 'It could be worse' he thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxx

After staying put for about a week and when they had begun to settle in Iroh trotted into the living room one day where Zuko was currently polishing his Broadswords. His uncle never simply walked anywhere, he always had a bounce to his step. So when Zuko means Iroh trotted in the room he actually means trotted inthe room. Like some freaking puppy.

"Well nephew, I have good news." Iroh paused for dramatic effect Zuko assumed. He knew his uncle was trying to get him to ask what he meant.

Zuko hated when people beat around the bush but he played along. He kept his back to his uncle as he continued with his task of sword cleaning.

"And what is the good news uncle? More blind dates you've set up for me?"

Iroh chuckled. "No but that reminds me. There is this really nice looking girl I've seen hanging around here lately. You should talk to her."

Zuko simply stared at him.

"Anyway. I was just down at the tea shop-

Zuko groaned, "The tea shop again? How much of that stuff can you drink?" His uncle had found a tea shop nearby the apartment and he made it a point to visit it every single day. Zuko couldn't understand how or even why someone would consume the same thing over and over.

"One can't have too much tea nephew." Iroh took a moment to bellow loudly as if he told the world's funniest joke. Zuko just kept polishing his sword. Maybe the harder he scrubs the faster his uncle would disappear. "Anyway I got us jobs down there and guess what we start today." No such luck with the disappearing act.

Iroh finished speaking with a grin on his face like that was the best thing that could have happened in the world. Zuko jumped up but quickly remembered his Broadswords and he set them down neatly. Ugh a job! How could he do this to him? Zuko didn't want a job. He wanted to at least pretend to be a teenager and lounge around. He didn't want to serve tea to a bunch of jerks who obviously didn't know that water was the healthiest beverage anyway.

"Uncle I hate tea! Why would you get me a job at a TEA SHOP!" His voice rose a little. Iroh simply shook his head.

"Zuko regardless of your feelings we need the money, unless you know a better way to come up with the rent?" Zuko felt his face heat up. It was true. without money they couldn't survive obviously. But of all the places why a tea shop? Tea shops were for nancy boys and old wanted to protest but he knew they had no choice. Eventually he threw his hands up and growled and pointed at his uncle, "FINE! I'll do it but I won't be happy uncle! You hear me? I won't like it one bit!" With that he stormed off to his room. It was silent for a few moments before Iroh heard Zuko's footsteps returning. He looked up to see Zuko storm towards him and snatch his broadswords from the living room table before storming back away without a word. Iroh chuckled lightly as Zuko left but he didn't miss the way Zuko's face was burning with embarrassment.

xxxxxxx

If drinking tea was as horrible as Zuko believed nothing could have prepared him for the horror of actually SERVING tea. Ugh, the smell of tea would be embedded in Zuko's mind forever. It was his first day on the job and already he spilled tea on himself seven times, got three orders mixed up, gave someone five times the change they were supposed to get, and oh yea, he accidently knocked over on old woman when he turned around and slipped on some tea that he himself spilled moments prior.

The outfit was the most descent thing about the job. It was simple and wasn't too loud or uncomfortable. If Zuko was given the choice to choose between wearing a costumes made of tar and feathers over serving tea in a tea house for the rest of his life, he would have happily offered to pluck the chickens himself. There were so many rules to serving tea. Be polite. Always smile. Never throw tea in a man's face if he asks what you're packing under your apron. It was awful. Zuko was forced to plaster a fake smile on his face all day, but he was sure his smile was about as friendly as Azula's.

Of course by the end of the day and they were closing the shop up Zuko was so hot if Ozai himself would have showed up to kill him he would have gladly knew more about tea than he probably knew about himself. Iroh suggested Zuko go take a walk to calm him down. For once Zuko was grateful for his uncle's advice he told his uncle goodnight before he gladly stalked off. He didn't know where he was going but he hoped no one would bother him. He thought he would just walk a straight path as long as he could and try not to make too many turns. He didn't want to get lost in a city this huge.

He walked down a narrow street that was relatively empty. It was going on eight so not many people were out. A few kids were racing around, trying to get their last bits of fun before they would have to return home. Zuko found himself watching a them, envying them for their innocence. They probably don't even understand why they're here. Zuko walked on shaking his head from his depressing thoughts.

The sky had turned a somber dark blue and the wind had started to pick up. Zuko was just starting to wish he had worn a thicker set of robes when he picked up a little commotion. He could hear footsteps, running footsteps from the sound of it. They sounded like they were approaching fast. He looked ahead in time to see what looked like a little girl running in his direction. Now to Zuko, someone running at him registers as someone coming to get him or someone who's going to get him if he stays. So naturally he got into his fighting stance, ready to unleash his pent-up tea house fury.

The girl ran quite near him and she glanced up at his face. She scurried to a stop as she took in his appearance. She was out of breath and Zuko could faintly see in the dark but he did notice her hair was a bushy mess atop her head. Jeez do people comb their hair in this place?'

She was a small creature. She wasn't very developed etiher and Zuko was just about to reconsider her though briefly before he snapped his attention back to the situation. The girl stood on her tiptoes and peered at his face. Zuko hated to be stared at so he backed up a few paces and angled his scar away from her peering eyes.

"Who are you?" Zuko rasped. What are? Is what he really wanted to ask.

"You're the guy from the ship. The one Jet was eyeballing." The girl responded in a scratchy voice as if Zuko's question was not spoken. Zuko's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Jet?-

But he was cut off as the girl threw a sack into his hand. Up till now he hadn't even recognized that she was carrying it. Spirits! It was heavy. It seemed to weigh about as much as the girl. Then she took off down the path he just came.

"If you want to live you better run!" She cried over her shoulder. Zuko stared wide eyed and mouth open like a star struck fool. Then he heard more footsteps coming from the corner that girl just ran from. Zuko figured the girl was some kind of thief and was being chased, and by being a fellow player of the chasing game Zuko knew better than to stand around in the way. He tightened his grip on the sack for some unknown reason and took off running the same way the girl did. Clearly she knew where she was going and Zuko had no idea what was happening so he followed after her. He saw her a little up ahead as she climbed onto a crate and propelled herself up on the roof like a fish out of water. Zuko was stunned such a lithe little frame could look so graceful but he was again snapped out of his own thoughts as the girl hissed at him to hurry. He tried to growl out at her but the weight of the sack made his growl sound more like a choked grunt as he shifted it in his arms.

He quickly hopped on to the roof with some difficulty due to the weight of the sack He followed the girl as they silently galloped across rooftops like a couple of airbenders in a monastery. Finally after a few minutes of jumping they girl softly landed onto of a roof and she turned to look at Zuko who settled near her side and who was slightly out of breath.

"I'm impressed you were able to keep up." She grinned at Zuko and before he could open his mouth to respond the girl hopped down of the roof and slide open a window before she vanished inside. Zuko stood still for a moment trying to decide if he should follow her inside or dump the sack and get the heck out of there like he should've long ago. His dilemma was solved for him when he heard the girl's voice call out to him.

"Hey you gonna get your butt in here or not?"

Zuko wasn't sure if this was some sort of trap but he was also curious as to what was going on. He slide down to the floor and peered into the window. He could see a dimly lit room but the girl was gone. He decided to check it out. If it were a trap at least he could pretend he didn't see it coming. He gingerly climbed through the window and stood holding the sack firmly still as if it would help him out if he was headed for trouble. Suddenly the window snapped closed behind him and he jumped violently. He heard quick movement and the room was suddenly flooded with bright light and Zuko's poor eyes got the full blast since he couldn't reach up to shield them.

"Spirits Bee! Don't blind the poor guy." A male voice rang out but Zuko's eyes were white and blurry.

"Sorry Jet. You know I don't know what I'm doing. Why didn't you do it?" The girl's voice rang out also.

"You were closer." The male voice came again. By now Zuko's' vision was slowly returning. As Zuko looked around the room he could make out three shapes. One he assumed was the girl's.

"Hey, he's the guy from the ship!"

"I know. That's what I said before."

Finally Zuko's eyes returned to normal and he was able to clearly look around. Standing near the oil lamp that nearly blinded him was the girl. Now that she was in some good light Zuko could see her features just fine. She was pretty short, with dirty brown hair, and her face was plain. Not ugly, just lacking real beauty. She was wearing a dark green vest over a red long sleeved shirt. She wore tiny brown shoes and her dark brown pants were shaggy looking but they looked descent enough for a thief.

"Sorry about the light. I'm usually not the one lighting it." The girl grinned sheepishly.

"Where am I?" Zuko croaked out.

"What are you scared?" The voice made Zuko's head snap to the right so fast he was shocked he didn't get a cramp in it. There leaning on the wall was that tanned boy from the ship who was staring at Zuko. The boy was about as tall as he was, with untamed brown hair and Zuko could definitely tell the guy had some muscle mass on him by the way his grey cotton long sleeved shirt clung to his body. Emphasizing every inch of his built physic. He wore a pair of black pants that were tucked down in big brown work boots. If this weren't a serious moment Zuko would've whistled at the amount of punishment those boots looked like they'd been through.

Zuko was more than confused at this point. This guy looked like he meant trouble so Zuko wasn't about to play around with words.

"If this is some kind of joke trust me I'm the wrong one to mess with." He glared at the boy. The tanned boy pushed away from the wall with his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa, easy there firecracker. We mean you no harm. Right guys?" The tanned male asked with a smirk, turning his head towards the girl and a guy Zuko just noticed was standing not too far from him near the window. He must have been the one who slammed the window shut. This boy was sportin clothes a lot similar to the girl's but he had a solid black vest over a white cotton shirt. He too wore brown work boots. Knowing that he was trapped in there with three strangers was about as comforting as kissing the avatar's bison. The tanned male must have caught on to Zuko's distress because he quickly stepped up to Zuko who took a hasty step back. He might not have been able to firebend but he sure could still kick some butt if it needed to be kicked.

"Look man, we aren't trying to pull a fast one over you. That sack you got there Smellerbee stole from some Earthbending snobs. She must not have been able to run from those benders and carry it before she ran into you. I guess you helped her out. Helped us all out."

"Sack?" Zuko asked wearily. The boy's smile grew even larger and his eyebrows rose slightly.

"Yea man, a sack, the one you're holding."

Zuko looked down at his hands having forgotten all about clutching the thing. The boy reached his hands out towards Zuko.

"You mind if I take that?" Zuko's face heated up as he looked at the boy who was so much closer now. He was looking at Zuko with a broad smile. For some reason that smile unnerved him and he had to swallow loudly. He quickly handed the sack over to avoid staring at him too long. The boy set the sack down on the bed before he stuck his hand out for Zuko to shake.

"The name's Jet and that over there is Smellerbee." Jet pointed towards the girl. Then the boy near the window. "And that's Longshot." Zuko looked over at the tall lean boy who just silently stood and peered at him. Zuko turned back to look at Jet who was smiling at him like he was waiting for something. "Well, what was your name again?" Zuko didn't remember ever telling anyone his name but he thought about the awful fake names he and Iroh had made up. "Li."


	2. A Second Chance

Hey guys I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been busy and lazy but now I promise to try to update every weekend or every two weekends. Leave me feedback! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or its characters. This is my imagination.  
(:XxXxXxXxXxXx:)

By now Zuko felt more than awkward. Smellerbee and Longshot were burning holes in him with their eyes while Jet clamped an arm around his shoulders as if they were long lost friends reunited.

"Well Li my friend. I feel as if we were destined to meet." Jet's voice rang out and he turned his head towards the younger male.

Zuko felt as if he was under a microscope and he hated how his face heated up under their gazes. He never was one for conversation. He was about as social as a brick wall and just as stiff too.

"What do you mean?" Might as well try to say something even if it was really lame. Jet didn't seem to mind because his face split into a huge grin as if he found what Zuko said to be funny.

"Well, as you probably could tell my friends and I are pretty much a rebel group," Jet paused before going on "You could say we steal from the rich to give to the poor. We fight for those too weak to do it themselves."

Zuko could tell by the look on his face that he was serious, he chanced a glance at Smellerbee and Longshot and both were silently scoping him out. He snapped his eyes back to Jet's. "What does this have to do with me?" He asked not really sure how he fit into all of this.

Jet chuckled before giving Zuko's shoulders a squeeze. "Hold on a minute there my hotheaded friend. I'm getting there." Jet finally released Zuko and walked forward crossing his arms before he decided to lean against a wall facing Zuko. "Our group, the Freedom Fighters, have been relocated here to the city as refugees. Longshot, Smellerbee, and I came on the same boat as you. Our other comrades it seems have been lost."

Zuko could hear a hint of bitterness in Jet's voice but the look on his face seemed calm as he continued. "As of right now the Freedom Fighters is made up of three people. We need more members. Our goal is to help obtain food for the less abled in Ba Sing Se at the same time keep a lookout for lost members." It finally dawned on Zuko that Jet wanted him to join his group. He opened and closed his mouth, struggling to find the words to say he couldn't join. He wasn't a thief. Sure he was a lot of things that were far worse but he at least could keep theft of his long list of mistakes. "I can't."

Jet stared at him for a minute before responding, "Why not?"

Zuko glanced at all their faces before he returned to Jet's. "I'm not a thief."

Smellerbee scoffed drawing Zuko's attention. "We're not thieves either. We take from the upper class who have more than is necessary. They live so comfortably on their high horses while there are people that are dying of hunger. Those rich snobs won't even notice what we take. We do what we can to save lives."

As the little female finished her rant Zuko was surprised at the mean look she was throwing his way. He wasn't a rich snob!

"Look I'm not saying what you guys are doing isn't great" Zuko peered at each face, "It's just I have a gift for destroying everything I touch. I've done a lot of horrible things in my life and coming here was the only way to escape that. I promised my uncle I wouldn't do anything to mess up our second chance at a normal life. I just want to stay under the radar." He finished and glanced at Jet who was looking at the floor. Zuko got a little miffed at the thought that Jet hadn't paid attention to a word he said. They were the ones that needed him! He didn't even have to explain why he declined; instead he could've just turned tail and left. But noooo. He figured they were nice people; the least he could do was give them a straight forward answer.

Zuko, however, was riveted from his heated thoughts when Jet spoke up. "That's exactly why you should join us." Zuko's jaw almost hit the floor. Was this guy for real? "Did you hear a word I just said?" Jet finally raised his eyes from the ground and directed them to Zuko's.

"Yeah I did. And that's why you should join." Jet pushed himself off the wall and took a step towards Zuko. "I know how it feels to have a criminal background, and to have everything I cared about taken away. But I made this group to change that." Jet motioned to his two comrades. "Bee and Longshot helped me create a place where we could start over and do something meaningful. Now I help lives not destroy them. Think about it Li. You join us and you can right all those wrongs from your past." Zuko felt as if his throat was as dry as a bone. He clenched his fists and unclenched them. His life was always one bad decision after another. He attacked the avatar and his friends on numerous accounts, he never stood up to his sister or father, and he betrayed uncle. His people were the reason Jet and his friends were here in Ba Sing Se in the first place. The reason all these refugees were here. Zuko looked at the ground as he fought to control his impending anger. What good could he possibly do?

"I'm not capable of good. You got the wrong guy."

His confession was met with silence and he thought they finally were giving up and letting him be. That thought was thrown out the window the second he felt a hand clamp on his shoulder. He looked up to see Jet peering at him. "Li, everyone is capable of changing who they used to be. But you gotta want to change. It's not easy believe me but it helps when you got something good to fight for. You love your uncle right?" Zuko gave a nod, "more than my own father." Jet nodded before smiling. "See there you go. Change for your uncle, show him you can do something good."

Smellerbee took this moment to speak up, "Besides only a good guy would help an innocent girl from being beaten up by guys."

Jet looked over at her chuckled, "Thanks for the help Bee but your no innocent girl." Bee's mouth gaped slightly and she quickly flipped Jet the bird. Zuko couldn't help but give a small smile. Jet turned back to him. "So Li what do you say?" Zuko glanced around. He really did want to change he just never could figure out how to do it. Just maybe he had found a way. Zuko opened his mouth before shutting it.

Jet must have sensed his inner turmoil and he dropped his hand from Zuko's shoulder. "Okay Li. You don't have to give an answer just yet. How 'bout we give you a little test run instead?" Zuko was confused but Jet continued. "We will give you a feel of what the Freedom Fighters do. Tonight we will take you with us and let you see for yourself what we're all about. Then you can decide if this is what you want or not." Zuko thought that sounded pretty reasonable. "I must warn you however" Jets voice rang out, "I'll be pretty persistent even if you say no."

Zuko frowned slightly, "I have no choice in the matter do I?" A wide grin graced Jet's face, "No my friend I'm afraid not." Jet swung his arm back around Zuko's shoulders, "You're a quick learner I see. Come we have much to teach you my student." With that Jet started to drag Zuko over to the door. Zuko allowed it, he was curious to see just what lied ahead for him. He just hoped he was prepared for it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Zuko agreed to follow Jet and the gang out to do this little test run he really did not understand just what exactly they were going to do. He assumed they would go wherever Smellerbee went to steal that package, which turned out to be full of potatoes and bread. Apparently she snagged it from a couple of guards while they were bickering over whose shift it was for the night.

Zuko had no idea he would be doing something like this! He had no clue what the mission was until they were on the rooftop of a house, it was then that Jet finally told him what exactly was going to go down. "Okay there's this guy, Chen Po, he's a greedy tax collector." Zuko had to refrain from laughing out aloud! A tax collector! Oh the evils of the world! He must have had an incredulous expression because Jet gave him a hard look. "Hey I know you think this is funny but this guy goes around bullying the people in the lower circle for money he knows they don't have."

Bee piped up, "Yea I once saw him trying to intimidate a woman into giving him seventy bucks but she started crying that she didn't have that kind of money so he took her baby daughter." Zuko was shocked, "Did he have her killed?" Bee shook her head, "No, he just took her down the block and came back. He told the woman he would keep her permanently if she didn't pay him next time." Zuko could tell she was disgusted by the memory. He couldn't blame her; even his stomach was doing summersaults. He swallowed before looking at Jet. "So what's the plan?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He was currently crouched in the shadows behind a pair of curtains. They were all inside Chen Po's building. The goal was to locate and take the money he collected during his daily rounds and his client list which would have all the names of the people who owed him money and who he took money from. With the list they could track down the people and give them their money back. So that's how Zuko ended up peeking from behind a pair of dusty curtains inside Chen Po's bedroom. He was asleep on his bed snoring like a whale.

Even though it was dark Zuko's well-trained eyes could make out that he was a little, fat, sweaty looking man with a balding head of wispy hair and a face so heavily set with wrinkles Zuko thought he was wearing an ugly mask. As he watched the man sleep peacefully he thought about that scared woman and suddenly had to urge to flip over the man's bed.

Zuko refrained however and watched as Jet appeared from the shadows and motioned with his fingers that it was safe to come out. With that Zuko silently stepped from his hiding spot and noticed Smellerbee and Longshot do the same. Jet then motioned again with his hands and everyone spread out to look for the money and list. They checked everywhere. Behind the dressers, inside pots, underneath tables, Zuko even got on his stomach to peer beneath Chen Po's bed. Zuko starting to doubt if this was a good idea before Smellerbee started gesturing to a painting of Chen Po hanging above his bed. Zuko almost laughed out loud. Of course the vile man would have his dirty work so close to him while he sleep, like some sort of twisted secret!

Jet gave Bee the thumbs up before he motioned to Longshot. As if he could read minds Longshot nodded and turned to Bee. He placed his hands of Bee's waist and looked at her; she nodded before turning towards the bed. Longshot lifted her body up until she was able to slowly lift the picture from the wall and was able to grab the list that was tucked soundly behind it. Longshot silently placed her back on the ground before he lightly touched her shoulder in approval.

Now all they needed to do was find the money. Zuko looked around the room. If he were a vile man with no honor or ethics where would he place a bunch of money? Zuko peered down at the small man on the bed. Now that he was up close he could see the man wore no mask he was just plain ugly. Zuko shook his head. This man had no idea people were invading his home looking to destroy him though not literally. He thinks he's untouchable! Suddenly Zuko thought if he had something of value he would keep it close with him at times when his guard was down. In this case if he were asleep he would keep that valuable thing right under his nose. Or even better his pillow!

Zuko looked up and gestured to the man's head. They all nodded and tensely watched as Zuko's hands slowly crept towards the man's head. Zuko tried to slip his hands beneath the pillow but he couldn't get underneath too far. He needed the man to rise up off the pillow. He looked up at Jet and pointed to the man and then hitched his thumb up a few times. Jet nodded before he made his way near. He slowly reached forward and grabbed the man by his shoulders, then he slowly tried to pull him up, but the man was such a fat cow! Jet had to use some arm power just to drag the man forward, his face scrunched from the exertion.

Zuko waited until the man was lifted a few inches before he dared to reach underneath the pillow. At first his fingers only met mattress but then they brushed against what felt like paper. Licking his lips Zuko hastily reached further until his fingers closed around a bundle. He swiftly pulled his hand back and examined it. He held a large wad of money. The mother load!

He looked up at the guys and smiled. Jet, whose arms were lightly trembling slowly began to lean the man back but at that moment Chen Po gave a particularly hard snort which made his body rock violently and Jet's grip went slack. Chen Po fell back to the bed with a soft thud and he woke with a start. For a second he was quiet as his eyes adjusted to the dark but when he caught sight of his four houseguests he opened his mouth and let out a high pitched scream Zuko would have never thought a man was capable of making.

Jet hurriedly clamped a hand on the thrashing man below and hissed at him. "Be quiet old man before I have to shut you up permanently." Zuko doubted he would kill the man but Chen Po didn't know that. He fell silent and still. Zuko could see in the darkness that he was shaking. Jet spoke quietly but loud enough to be heard. "Someone tells me you're a crooked guy who prays on the poor and innocent." Chen Po hurriedly shook his head. Jet continued. "No? Well that's good cause I don't like crooked guys. If you were one of those I would have to hurt you and you wouldn't want that would you?" Again Zuko saw the terrified man viciously shake his head. "That's a relief. But I warn you if I find out you were even thinking about abusing your power my next visit might get physical you get what I'm sayin?" Chen Po nodded his head.

Zuko stared on in amazement. This guy was a yellow bellied coward. His musing was cut short when there was a sudden pound on Chen Po's door, which was locked. The voice of a man rang through the darkness. "Hey Mr. Po you ok in there? I heard a scream."

Everyone looked over at it then at each other. They were all thinking the same thing. Crap! Chen Po however had a different thought. He started struggling again and making noise from under Jet's hand. "Be quiet!" Jet hissed but the man seemed to sense help was nearby he started making noises and thrashing.

"Mr. Po is someone in there? Are you hurt?" The knocking turned to pounding and Zuko could feel his heart racing. He stuffed the money into his pants. Jet decided it was time to jet and he rapt Chen Po across the head with his closed fist and knocked him unconscious. The man fell back to the bed and laid still. Jet straightened up and at the same time the man at the door began ramming his body into the door, desperate to get it open.

Jet looked at everyone and motioned with his head towards the window they came in. "It's time to get lost." With that everyone scurried to the window. Zuko, however, in his haste tripped over the rug and he tumbled to the floor. He scrambled to his feet at the same time the door burst open. Making it to the window was out of the question. Zuko did the only thing he could in this moment. He dove on the bed and pulled the covers over himself and Chen Po. The second he did he was ready to tear the sheet back off. The guy's bed reeked of sweat! Zuko felt sick but he had to endure. The man raced to the bed and started shaking Zuko's shoulder. "Are you alright Mr. Po?"

Zuko was annoyed at the situation but he had to do something quick so he said in the gruffest tone he could, "I'm fine my dear boy just a little nightmare is all." That seemed to calm the young man but was not deterred. "Are you sure? I heard a scream it sounded like you were in trouble." Zuko inwardly cursed his luck. "I was in trouble lad. I dreamt I was out collecting taxes and no one had any money." Zuko decided to add a scratchy laugh for effect. That seemed to be the right thing to say because the man gave a chuckle. "Oh Mr. Po out of all the horrible things in the world that is what you fear most? And by the way what's with your voice. You sound constipated." Zuko's mouth actually dropped.

Couldn't this guy get the hint and clear off? "My voice? Oh I'm just so rattled from that hellish dream. I'm sure if you leave I can calm down enough to go back to sleep." The man patted Zuko's shoulder before light footsteps could be heard heading to the door. "Alright, get some sleep." Zuko could hear the guy at the door. "And Mr. Po you really should consider going on a diet or something. You're taking up more space in that bed than usual."

With that the door shut and Zuko waited a few more seconds before he ripped the sheets from over his head and greedily sucked in fresh air. He jumped from the bed and raced to the window and climbed out.

Up on the roof everyone was waiting. Jet watched him approach, "Jeez Li. We thought you were a goner!" Zuko shook his head, "I had to improvise a little." At those words Bee and Jet burst out laughing, even Longshot gave a chuckle. Still laughing Jet pointed a finger at Zuko, "Good improvising Mr. Po. We should get you home soon though you still look a little constipated!" Jet howled with laughter as Zuko's face burned red. Smellerbee leaned over and held her stomach, "Don't tease Jet. He's not constipated he just needs to go on a diet. I could help him." Then she poked a finger in Zuko's stomach. Zuko quickly swatted it away before he spat out an 'I hate you all'.

Jet wiped at his eyes before he gave one last chuckle. "We're just messin with ya Li. That was pretty funny you have to admit. I admire your sense of humor, though not your choice of bed partners." Zuko's face was still red but he wasn't as angry as before. He was in a pretty ridiculous situation. He crossed his arms and added lightly, "We'll see who'll be laughing next time when you have to pretend to be a shopkeeper's wife or something." Jet's smile dimmed slightly before it grew. "Next time? So you've decided to join us?"

Zuko blinked. He walked right into that one didn't he? Well he didn't see any reason why not. He had more fun tonight than he'd had in years if ever. It felt good to have done something good for once. He liked the thrill of the rush, the adrenaline that coursed through his veins, the gang.

He looked at their faces, they were all waiting for his answer. He uncrossed his arms before he finally gave slight nod. Everyone's face split into a grin and Smellerbee actually gave a small whoop of joy.

Jet leaned in closer, "I knew you were special when I first saw you on that ship", he held out a hand. Zuko looked at it for a moment before he lifted his hand and grabbed it. He looked Jet in the eyes and he couldn't help the grin that took over his face. "Welcome to the Freedom Fighters Li."

(:XxXxXxXxXxXxXx:)

I hope you guys enjoyed that. I spent all day on it! It think it came out all right but you know it's all about what the fans me reviews and tell me what you think I should improve on. Yes there will be yaoi in the future just be patient. I don't want Zuko and Jet to fall in love so easily and soon. Good things come to those who wait!


	3. Can It Get More Awkward?

So here is ch 3. It's a bit long. I really liked this chapter. I added some important details that will make more sense in future Chapters. There will be lemons so be patient. I don't want them rushed. Enjoy

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sleepless nights were not uncommon for Zuko. Many times he would shift in his bed thinking about his past life and his future which was still unclear to him. His dreams were often nightmares about the disappearance of his mother, the day he was burned by his father, and the avatar. He would sometimes wake up in a cold sweat and with a dry throat. On those nights he would simply stay awake the remainder of the night, too disturbed to sleep.

On this night however, Zuko had a different reason for his tossing and turning. He kept replaying that night's events over and over in his head. He was a Freedom Fighter. He had been accepted as a member.

Zuko stared up at the dark ceiling. He had made it home sometime around eleven and had to sneak to his room in an effort to not wake his uncle. He climbed into bed and tried to let sleep take him. That was about two hours ago and he had yet to fall asleep. He was simply too excited! What were the chances that he would make new friends and join a secret cult the exact same day?

Zuko turned on his side and took a deep breath. He was finally doing something worthwhile and it was his decisions. All his life someone else had told him what to do and how to live. Now he was doing something because he wanted too. Hopefully he wouldn't do something to screw it up!

The last thoughts that swam through Zuko's head before sleep finally took him were the faces of the other Freedom Fighters. They were so excited to have him aboard. They seemed to genuinely like him. Zuko also couldn't help but think about what Jet said to him. He thought he was special. Somehow that one sentence made Zuko feel even more proud to join. Zuko fell asleep with the warmth of Jet's hand and smile engraved into his memory.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning when Zuko shuffled into the kitchen Iroh was already up and about preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Nephew." Iroh smiled brightly at his nephew who had just seated himself at the table. Zuko surprised his uncle when he actually responded back with a 'good morning uncle'.

Iroh actually had to turn completely to look at the young boy's face to make sure it really was Zuko. Then with a smile he picked up a plate loaded with bacon and eggs and set it in front of Zuko.

"I see you're in a fine mood this morning." Iroh said as he set a plate for himself before he turned to get the fresh tea he'd prepared. When he returned he took a seat and peered at Zuko who had begun eating. There was something different about the usually grumpy boy. His face wasn't scowling for once and his eyes were gentle instead of looking suspicious. Iroh much preferred this side of Zuko than the angry one but he still wondered why the change.

"Is there some sort of special occasion today?" Iroh asked as he began eating himself. He saw Zuko glance at him before he looked back to his plate and shrugged. "I have no idea what you mean." Zuko simply stated. He wasn't doing anything!

Iroh chuckled lightly. "Well you seem happy for once. You're not brooding." Zuko actually dropped his fork which clanked loudly on his plate and his eyes widened. "I do not brood!" Princes didn't brood for god's sake!

Iroh smiled, "I apologize nephew. I simply wanted to know why you are so happy about today." Zuko picked his fork up and resumed eating. "It's nothing uncle."

Iroh simply wouldn't be put off. He took a sip of tea before he calmly continued. "I see. You have girlfriend don't you?"

Zuko, who was drinking from his cup actually choked at his uncle's words. He sputtered for a few moments while his uncle looked on patiently. "W..What?" Zuko managed. He stared wide eyed at his uncle.

"I think you have met a special lady and that's what's got you so cheery this morning."

Zuko shook his head frantically, his face heating up slightly. "No you've got it all wrong. I don't-

"There there nephew. It could happen to anyone. The heart knows what it wants, you should listen to it." Iroh beamed.

"There is NO girl! I have NO girlfriend!" Zuko almost shouted. How could he think that?

Iroh looked smirked as if he thought Zuko was just fibbing. "Oh really? But you have met someone right?"

Ugh Zuko wanted to punch this man in the face!

"I did but I-

"I knew it! When is she coming over? I would like to meet her. Is she pretty?" Zuko almost jumped from his chair.

"It was two guys and a-

"Guys? Oh Zuko I'm surprised." Zuko's jaw must have hit the floor. "When do I get to meet them?" Iroh asked with a goofy grin. By now Zuko's face was a hot red. For a full minute he could only stare wide eyed at his uncle before he abruptly stood and started to make his way to his bedroom but his uncle reached out a hand and stopped him.

Laughing loudly, Iroh motioned for him to sit back down. "I'm only teasing Zuko! You can't blame an old man for trying to have a little fun." Zuko's face was still burning but he hesitantly took his seat. "That wasn't funny." Zuko said with gritted teeth and narrowed eyes. Iroh gave a hearty laugh. "I know it wasn't. I'm sorry." He wiped away the tears of laughter from his eyes before he looked up at Zuko who was now poking at his food, scowl back in place.

"So you've made some friends huh?" Iroh asked to get back on topic. Zuko nodded. His face was slowly returning to its normal color. "Yea we hung out last night. Two guys and a girl. They're refugees too."

Iroh nodded, "I'm glad you have decided to live a different life here Zuko. Some friends are just what you need." Iroh gave Zuko a smile. "It does my heart good to see you happy. You deserve a chance to live a good life." Zuko couldn't help but smile back at his uncle. This was the man that pretty much raised him. He cared more for him than anyone else in the world and for that reason alone Zuko was willing to do anything to make his uncle proud.

Iroh cleared his throat before rising to his feet. "We should get ready. We have to be at the tea shop soon." Zuko nodded before he began clearing the table.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was really slow at the tea shop that day. A few customers came in, mostly old women meeting up to dish the latest gossip, and a couple of young guys with dates. Zuko was wiping at a table he'd cleaned about three times already just to have something to do. Iroh was in the back doing dishes and Pao was checking inventory.

His good mood from that morning was slowly diminishing. He stood up straight and was about to turn to another when he noticed a girl was staring right at him. She was sitting two tables away facing him. Her hair was long and a silky brown, pulled in a loose ponytail. Her clothes suggested she was lower class but well off. She had a pretty face with nice eyes but Zuko never did like when people stared at him. When he returned her gaze she blushed madly before tearing her gaze away, swiftly rising from the table and fleeing the shop in a blur.

Zuko stared at the door as it shut behind her and he shook his head. Teenage girls, what can you do about 'em? He turned to another table and quickly set to work. When noon rolled around, hours later, Zuko was at the front desk counting the money from the day's work. Mostly everybody had cleared the shop except an elderly man couple who were enjoying a game of Pai Sho. Zuko, in his boredom, was busy trying to bounce coins off the counter and into the cash register.

"Does your boss know you're slacking off like this?" A voice rang out and Zuko nearly jumped out of his skin, a few coins went flying. He snapped his head up and was met with the grinning face of Jet. After the initial shock wore off Zuko glared at the boy in front of him.

"Did you HAVE to sneak up on me?" Zuko went about picking up the coins he dropped. He heard Jet speak in an amused voice, "It's not called sneaking if I walked right up to you." Zuko straightened up and started to put the money up. Jet handed him a coin he missed. Zuko was surprised he didn't keep it, it's not like he would have noticed.

"Thanks." He said while taking the money and putting it away with the rest. Then he looked up at Jet who was still standing there looking at him. "What?" Zuko asked feeling uncomfortable under the gaze. Jet smiled before leaning his elbows on the counter. "This is a nice place you're working at." He said turning his head to examine the place. Zuko shrugged, "It's ok. Put's food on the table and money in my pocket but-

Zuko stopped midsentence before his eyes turned to Jet's. "How'd you know I worked here?" It was Jet's turn to shrug. "I saw you." He said it as if it were normal and obvious.

"Excuse me?" Zuko gawked. Jet grinned. "I saw you come in this morning. I was out scouting when I saw you and with someone who I assume was your uncle."

"Oh" Zuko looked down. He was terrible at trying to keep a conversation going. "So what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up." Jet responded. Zuko's head snapped up. Say what? He searched Jet's face to see if he was joking. Jet's face held a cocky smirk and Zuko knew he was serious. He scoffed. "I wasn't aware I had a sex change this morning and required to be picked up like some girl." Zuko said flatly. Jet's eyes widened briefly before they closed and he laughed out loud. Zuko looked on.

"Good one Li. You got me there." Jet replied before leaning in closer. "I can't let my guard down with you." Jet rested his face in one hand and looked Zuko square in the eye. "I really like you Li." He responded and Zuko could feel his face burn. He didn't know what to say and he couldn't help but feel there was an underlying message beneath that seemingly simple statement. He was saved from a response however as Jet stood up straight and flashed his charming smile.

"Seriously I came to pick you up. I'm taking you back to the hangout. Can you leave work early?" Jet asked. Zuko shifted his weight from one foot to the other a little surprised at the change in Jet's mood. "Let me go ask my boss." Zuko replied before he turned and headed to the back. Pao was dozing lightly in a chair in his office.

Zuko was debating whether or not to wake the man when he Iroh walked from the storage room. "What's the matter nephew?" He asked. Zuko looked down at the old man, "My friend is here. He wants to see if I can leave early to go hang out." Iroh smiled at his young nephew. "Go have fun. I'll cover you're shift and tell Pao when he wakes up."

Zuko nodded with a smile, "Thanks uncle."

"Now, how about I meet this friend of yours." Iroh bounded for the front and Zuko followed. When they made to the front Jet was sitting on top of the counter. Zuko raised an eyebrow before stepping beside him. "Comfortable much?"

Jet faced him and a wide grin took over, "Well you keep me waiting so I had to make myself comfortable." He gazed at Zuko's face a moment longer before he seemed to realize Iroh. He hopped down from the counter and stuck his hand out to the old man. "I'm Jet. The best thing that's ever happened to your nephew." Zuko's jaw dropped. Iroh chuckled as he shook the young man's hand. "Mushi. My, what a fine looking young man you. I can see what my nephew is so fond of now. I bet you're popular with the ladies, hmm?" Iroh winked, a broad smile stretching across his face. Zuko wanted to slap him. He wasn't fond of anyone!

Jet, being the attention loving schmuck he was, grinned and placed his hands on his hips. "Nice of you to say sir, I fair well enough, but I'm sure you were quite the ladies' man yourself in your days." Iroh gave a booming laugh. "Quite the charmer aren't you? Far be it for me to turn down flattery. I was quite a specimen when I was your age."

Zuko felt like slapping the stupid grins off both their faces. "When's the marriage guys? Be sure not to invite me." He said frostily while glaring at the two. Both men looked at him and Jet raised an eyebrow before looking at Iroh. "Sorry Mushi. I gotta take care of his highness over here." He said cocking his head towards the irritated scarred teen. Iroh chuckled, "I hope you know what you're in for. He can be quite the wildcard." Jet shook his head before he threw his arm around Zuko's shoulders. "Don't worry. Li here won't be a problem. I know how to handle him."

Zuko sputtered. Handled? He wasn't some fine china dang it! "I'm standing right here!" He growled, shrugging Jet's arm off before crossing his arms. "Alright already." Jet said with his hands raised. "Let's go. Nice meeting you Mushi. I'll have Li back before it gets dark."

Iroh beamed happily and waved them to the front door. "Have fun boys." He said as Zuko closed the door behind them.

Outside it was nice and warm. The sun was peeking out from behind white clouds. A gentle breeze was blowing in and caressed Zuko's hot skin, cooling him. He heard Jet take a deep breath before releasing it. He glanced at the slightly taller boy. He was wearing a cotton tan t-shirt that molded to his body, allowing Zuko a view of a firm stomach and chest. His black pants were loose and held up by a leather belt and he had on his brown boots. The breezes blowing made his shirt flap slightly and his hair was softly fluttering. Zuko would never admit it to him but Jet had a certain grace. Swag.

Jet must have felt he was being closely watched because his eyes snapped to Zuko's who turned his eyes to side. Zuko willed his face not to burn as he was caught staring.

"You're not still sore are you?"

Zuko glanced at the boy in front of him. Jet was looking at him with a smile. His eyes were looking intently at his and Zuko once again returned his eyes elsewhere. He had to get a hold of himself. There was nothing to get nervous about! He saw out the corner of his eye as Jet approached him. His heart lurched a little when he felt Jet's arm once again lodge around his shoulder. "Don't be mad. We'll have fun today. You, me, and the others." Jet said as he began walking, forcing Zuko to fall in step with him.

"Now that you're a part of the group you have to see how our life is outside of missions." They walked through the narrow streets of Ba Sing Se. As time went by more and more people started to scurry into the street. Merchant sellers were setting up stands and young women were flocking together to chat.

The two boys were in a comfortable silence as they witnessed the city's inhabitants bustled about their day. After a few more moments Jet finally broke the silence. "So Li where are you from?" Zuko shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm from a village far from here. It was really small so no one really cared if the Fire Nation came and knocked it down." A breeze blew a strand of hair in his face. He looked over at Jet who had his arms crossed behind his head. "That's when my uncle and I came here."

He fell silent again and looked ahead. He really didn't want to talk about where he came from because he wasn't that good at lying. If Jet was persistent enough he could blow his cover. Jet's voice rang out, "So the Fire Nation took away your home?" His voice sounded curious and Zuko was surprised at the sincerity in it. "Well I've never really had a home. It was more of a place of necessity than of love." Zuko was shocked at how easily he said that. It wasn't a lie either.

Jet looked over at him. "Do you miss it?" Zuko blinked. Did he miss his home? His old life? "Some parts of it." He answered truthfully, thinking about the extravagant meals and lavish clothes. "But mostly I'm glad I'm not there anymore. I wasn't my own person. I felt trapped." Zuko returned his gaze back ahead. "I still feel trapped." He added, not really sure why he was saying all of this. He didn't mean to sound depressing.

"Trapped? I know how you feel." Zuko looked up at Jet's words which he wouldn't have caught had he not been so close. He also didn't miss the brief look of bitterness that flashed across Jet's face, but in a blink it was gone. Instead Jet grinned and turned to him, "I'm really glad we met. Li. You and I are the same. It was fate that brought us together." With that Jet looked ahead, "We're gonna do great things Li. Just you and me."

Zuko's eyes lingered on Jet's face a second longer, taking in the confident look in his eyes before he tore his gaze away. Somehow Jet's words made him feel warm on the inside. His heart fluttered and his face got a little warmer. It was strange but even though they just met Zuko felt at ease around the other boy. With or without words, Jet seemed to understand him. Even though Jet grated on his nerves, Zuko liked to have the boy around.

They walked for a few minutes before a short young lady stepped up to them from behind a stand. "Hi there! Would you two cuties like to buy some peaches? They're fresh." She thrust a pair of peaches in front of them. Jet leaned in close to her with a smile. "How much gorgeous?" The woman giggled and a light blush sprinkled across her cheeks. "Oh my! What a looker you are. I'll tell you what, I'll give you these on the house." She held out two peaches. Jet's hand grabbed them but not before his thumb lightly brushed against hers. "Thanks." Jet winked at her, causing her to blush madly before giggling again.

Jet straightened up and waved good bye to the woman before he started off again. Zuko gave a small smile in passing to the woman and she blushed even harder, whispering an "Oh my goodness" as the two boys walked off.

"We sure made her day." Zuko replied as they walked on. Jet turned his head, "We make a good team." His eyes were bright as he handed one of the pieces of fruit to Zuko who stuck out his hand. When Jet gave him the food his fingers lightly caressed Zuko's. Zuko tried to ignore that heat that emitted from Jet's fingers and the way Jet's eyes bore deeply into his. Zuko muttered a hasty "Thanks" and looked away.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

After they had eaten their snack and threw away the cores Jet pointed at a building a little ways ahead. "There it is." He said. Zuko looked up at it. Now that the sun was lite high in the sky he could make out the building. It was a small two story apartment building. It looked like every other building, small, green tiled roof, and small windows.

Zuko followed Zuko to the building and entered behind him when he opened the door. They walked swiftly up a flight of stairs to the second floor. Zuko trailed behind Jet as he led them to the door at the top of the stairs. Jet reached for the knob and turned to the boy behind him. "After you m'lady." He said gesturing for Zuko to go in ahead.

Zuko simply gave him the finger and stepped inside. He saw Smellerbee lounging on the sofa and Longshot was just walking in from the back room. Upon seeing him, Bee jumped up with a scowl on her face, "It's about time Jet! I thought you'd gotten yourself lost again." She turned and gave Zuko a small smile, "Hey Li." Zuko gave her a smile in return and nodded to Longshot before he looked around the room. It looked almost like his except theirs was a little bigger since it housed three instead of two. It was nice.

"So this is how it feels to walk through the front door instead of the window. I feel so normal now." Zuko joked as he walked around. Bee snickered before she walked up to Zuko and took him by the hand. "Come on. I'll give you a proper tour of the place." Zuko was a little shocked at how comfortable Smellerbee was with him. He gave quick looks to the boys before he allowed Bee to drag him from room to room.

After visiting Longshot and Jet's rooms, Bee led Zuko to hers. It was the smallest room but it had the most decorations. Zuko noticed she kept a lot of posters hanging on the walls, each one of a different person. One was a poster of Avatar Kyoshi, another of that loud mouthed Earthbender, The Boulder. Zuko's eyes then landed on the biggest poster hanging directly over her small bed. It was a drawing of him. Well, not him exactly, it was a drawing of the Blue Spirit. Zuko stared at the poster. He didn't know he had fans!

Bee caught his gaze and a shy smile crawled on her face, "I'm a huge Blue Spirit fan." She looked at the drawing with a look of pure admiration. "The guys think I'm stupid for believing him to be a hero." She sighed. Zuko took in the small girl's expression. Her eyes were glued to the drawing as if the Blue Spirit would manifest right from the wall.

If Zuko didn't want to risk being called an insensitive jerk, he would have laughed at that moment. The poor girl had no clue her idol was standing in the room with her.

"But I know he's real and he's a real hero." She said fiercely as she turned and looked at Zuko as if daring him to contradict her. Instead he chose to put on a smile, "I know he's real too. He'll stick around if people like you want him to." Zuko watched as Bee's eyes widened and a heavy blush crept on her face.

Zuko wanted to slap himself. Why did he say that? Reassuring the girl that the Blue Spirit would remain even though he had no idea if he was. He shouldn't have gotten her hopes up like that.

Bee seemed to snap out of her daze even though her face was still a little pink. "Well tour's over. Let's go big guy." She then grabbed his hand again and led them from the room, she immediately dropped it however when they reached the room with the guys.

Jet was sprawled across the couch with a look of boredom. When he saw Bee and Zuko emerge he heaved a loud sigh before sitting upright. "It's about time you two came back. I thought you two would never stop kissing." "Shut up Jet!" Both the accused growled in unison. They looked at each other before they looked quickly away, red creeping onto both their faces.

Jet's eyes widened, "No way? Did you guys really..." He burst out laughing. Bee glared angrily at Jet, "Jet, you make everything so awkward!" She crossed her arms and stared holes into Jet who was still laughing. He finally raised his hands up, "Kidding, I'm just kidding guys. Jeez I just wanted you to make something to eat." He put on an innocent face, "Please."

Smellerbee glared at him before she uncrossed her arms. "Fine," she huffed, "But only because I'm hungry too, not you." She walked quickly to the kitchen. Jet watched her go with a smile, "Thanks honey." Zuko shook his head but sat down on the couch next to Jet. Jet turned to him and flashed a smile, "Welcome to life with the Freedom Fighters."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

After the had a delicious meal of fried rice and egg rolls, the guys decided to play some friendly rounds of Pai Sho, which resulted in everyone losing to Longshot. Zuko didn't think anyone could give his uncle a run for his money at the board game. After a few hours Zuko figured he had stayed gone a nice amount of time and needed to get back to work.

Jet volunteered to walk him back. Zuko bided his new friends goodbye before he and Jet stepped out onto the streets of the city.

By now the sky was starting to get dark. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was filled with light reds and violent oranges. Soft clouds were streaked across the sky like rips in a gigantic piece of fabric. The people of Ba Sing Se were slowing down and everyone began closing their food stands and gathering their now tired children.

Zuko took all of this in as he and Jet leisurely walked. Back at the Fire Nation Zuko was never allowed this kind of freedom. The only people he associated with were palace members and guards. And the chances of him watching a sunset was about as slim as Azula NOT being crazy. Yea right!

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Jet's voice snapped Zuko out of his thoughts. Zuko looked at the lean boy walking beside him who was looking up at the sky but quickly averted his gaze to Zuko's. The sky was casting a hue of dark reds and pinks, it was breathtaking! Zuko had to nod in agreement. Jet went on, "Back where I'm from we saw sunsets like this every night", Zuko watched Jet turn back towards the sky but Zuko could see the heartache written on his face, "I'm a little surprised it looks the same even in this big city."

"The sky is the same everywhere. It doesn't belong to a specific place." Zuko added, unsure where that insight came from. Too much time spent with Iroh! Jet turned back to him, "Maybe you're on to something. The sky if free. Separate from us but yet it seems so close."

That wasn't the only thing close. Zuko hadn't realized that they were now shoulder to shoulder. He could even feel Jet brush against him as they walked. Zuko swallowed heavily at their closeness. He didn't know where this sudden shyness came from. He was really enjoying the time he spent with the other male.

Zuko cleared his throat, "You should be grateful you're separated from the sky. You get too close to the sun and you just might burn," Zuko joked. Jet let out a laugh and Zuko felt his heart swell at the sound.

"Maybe I want to get burned," Jet replied in a tone so soft Zuko wasn't even sure if he'd heard anything at all. He turned to look at Jet and his heartbeat raced. Jet was looking at him the exact same way he had on the ship. It was a look of intense curiosity yet mixed with something else Zuko couldn't quite put his finger on. With Jet being so close Zuko could see directly into his eyes which were a deep, soulful brown. He could even see the long lashes brush against skin as the other boy blinked. Zuko couldn't tear his eyes away and he could feel heat attack his face for some reason. It seemed ridiculous but Zuko felt as if Jet's statement meant something deeper. Something it shouldn't or maybe…

What Jet said next almost made Zuko choke on the air he was breathing. "I wonder what it feels like to be burned by Fire Nation."

Zuko's legs actually turned to bricks and he froze on the spot as Jet's words bounced around his head. Jet stopped also and turned his body to his. To say Zuko was stunned was an understatement. He had to be kidding! The look on Jet's face, however, confirmed that he was very serious, which was strange considering how laid back he usually is.

He realized he was gawking at Jet for about a minute before he managed to speak, " ?"

Jet looked at him intensely, "I said I wonder how it feels to be burned by Fire Nation."

Zuko shook his head, "Why would you want that?" He asked, still not believing the words.

"Because I-" Jet stepped closer until his chest was inches from Zuko's, "I want to understand." Zuko was confused. He wanted to understand what exactly? He felt his breath hitch as Jet raised a hand to his face. "I want to understand how it feels," Jet's warm breath tickled Zuko's skin and made him feel lightheaded, "to have been so close to danger and yet came out so pure." Jet's fingers lightly brushed the side of Zuko's face, tracing the scar that adorned it.

Zuko felt as if his head would explode and his heart would burst if it didn't stop beating so fast. He needed to take a deep breath! Zuko watched as Jet's gaze travelled the length of his face, the bottom of his scar, his lips. Then those pretty brown eyes met his and Zuko felt as if the world had disappeared and time stopped. He felt tingles on his face where Jet's fingers swept. He saw Jet lean a little closer and Zuko's eyes got wide. Suddenly the fingers on his face where gone and Jet had took a step back.

Zuko blinked a couple times as the afternoon wind gently blew across his hot face. He took a couple of deep breaths and willed his heart to stop racing. What just happened? Now that Jet had given him some space Zuko could finally think. Realization crashed down on Zuko like a wave. Jet thought he was pure? He thought Zuko was just another innocent victim of the Fire Nation's savagery.

Zuko looked down at the ground as silence enveloped them. He was anything but innocent. Jet really didn't know him, the real him. And how could he? Zuko was posing as an Earth kingdom refugee under the name Li. Sadness washed over Zuko as he wonder just how Jet would feel if he knew he was really a firebender.

The thick silence was broken as Jet's voice rang out, "We better get going. I promised your uncle to have you back before dark." His voice was light and playful but Zuko felt as if Jet was a little upset. Without waiting for Zuko's response, Jet turned and continued down the now semi deserted street. Zuko watched the boy's retreating figure for a moment before he followed with a sigh.

The mood felt uneasy and the air was thick as the boys made their way along. Both were in their own private thoughts, waging internal wars within themselves. They endured the heavy silence for a few minutes before they rounded a corner and the tea shop Zuko worked at loomed a few walks ahead. Zuko could see one or two customers exiting the shop and he could imagine Pao sweeping the shop floors and preparing for close up. He glanced over at Jet who now had his hands jammed in his pocket and a bored expression. Zuko opened and closed his mouth. He wanted to say something to him before they split up but he couldn't find the right words to say.

He was saved from saying anything as a voice penetrated their self-induced silence. "Well hey there." Both boys looked over at the gentlemen that had spoken. He was leaning against the door of an antique shop. He was a tall, ruggedly handsome youth with a build of a wrestler. His shiny black hair was cut low on his head and his eyes, which were trained on Zuko, were narrow and a deep blue.

Zuko and Jet assumed he had spoken to them by the broad smile that spread across his face. Zuko almost gawked. Of course the guy has pearly whites too! The guy pushed himself away from the door and stepped forward. He easily could see over their heads. "I haven't seen you around here. You a new guy?" His voice was deep and his smile was dazzling as he eyed Zuko.

Zuko didn't see any harm in talking to the guy. "Yea we're refugees." He said motioning to Jet. The handsome newcomer looked at Jet briefly before snapping back to Zuko. He smiled, "Refugee huh?" His eyes traveled across Zuko's face. "I'm a regular around here. The name's Shouji." He stuck his hand out for Zuko to shake. When he did, his hand seemed to have been swallowed by his much larger one. "Li" Zuko answered with a small smile, the guy's intense stare was starting to make him uncomfortable.

Jet was seemingly forgotten as the guy rubbed his thumb lazily over Zuko's skin. "Maybe I could show you around Li. Show you all the best places for hanging out or…" he paused for effect, and ran his tongue slowly across his lips, "maybe the best places for secret rendezvous." Zuko could feel his skin flush, but before he could think of a polite way to decline Jet spoke up finally. "Sorry to break it to ya Shouji," Jet spat his name out like it was a poison, "But Li here has to get going and I'LL be going with him." Jet's face wasn't all grins and smirks now. Zuko thought he looked ready to kick a wall down.

Shouji glared down at Jet who returned it. Shouji scoffed before turning back to Zuko, he gave him a seductive grin. "I'll catch up with you later Li." Zuko was about to say something when Jet slapped at their hands, which Shouji had yet to give up. "Yea yea." Jet grumbled before he grabbed Zuko's arm and started off down the street. "Douche" Jet muttered.

Zuko allowed himself to be steered away, grateful for the help. He couldn't help looking back though. When he did he immediately wished he hadn't. Shouji's eyes were on him, but not on his eyes, his butt! His face was once again flooded with heat as Shouji's eyes snapped to his. He smirked before winking at the shorter male.

Just as Zuko went to turn his head around he felt Jet drape his arm around his shoulder. Zuko looked at his face which was back to its usual self, but with a light hint of red. Zuko's mind suddenly went back to earlier when Jet's face was so close to his. Didn't Jet know about personal space?

"Why do you keep doing that?" He asked dryly. "Doing what?" Jet responded with a feign look of surprise. Zuko rolled his eyes before continuing, "Touching me like this." Jet looked at him for a second before he turned his head away with a shrug. "You're the only one I can do it to 'cause we're like the same height." Zuko stared at him, waiting for him to go on. Jet however, fell silent. Zuko stammered, "Well why do you have to do it in the first place?"

"Maybe I like to." Jet replied simply while turning back to him. That shut Zuko up. He tried to ignore the way his body was heating up. He decided to drop the subject, thankfully Jet did also. They walked the rest of the way to the tea shop in silence. Jet kept his arm around Zuko until they came to a stop in front of the shop.

The arm slide from Zuko's neck and he had to force himself not to shiver as the cool air attacked his neck. Unsure how to part ways exactly, both boys shuffled on their feet and shared an awkward glance. A few moments passed before Zuko let out a sigh and pointed towards the door of the shop. "I better get in there and help close up." Jet nodded, "Yea..so I guess I'll see you tomorrow" It sounded more like a question than a statement. Zuko nodded his head to before he gave Jet a smile. A smile graced Jet's face also before he raised a hand and lightly punched Zuko on the arm. "Okay, I'll see ya."

Zuko nodded again. The two stood a moment more, unsure who should leave first. Zuko was the first to tear his gaze away and turned to go inside. Once on the other side of the closed door, Zuko released a deep breath he hadn't known he was holding. He was grateful for the cool air inside the shop as it swept across his warm face.

Zuko just about jumped a mile in the air when his uncle's voice penetrated his solitude. With his heart racing Zuko looked over towards his uncle who was seated at a table and a cup of fresh tea in front of him. Zuko fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. " uncle….I didn't see you there." He managed out. Iroh chuckled before standing to his feet. "I figured as much when you stumbled in here." Iroh headed towards the back and Zuko followed. Zuko was about to turn to go to the back room to do the dishes when he heard his uncle mumble something.

"What? Zuko turned to him. Iroh gave him a look of confusion, "I 'didn't say anything." Zuko raised an eyebrow, "Yes you did." He had quite distinctly heard his uncle say something. Iroh gave Zuko a look of pity, "Why my dear nephew, you are imagining things. I most certainly did not say a word." With one final look Iroh turned and walked away with a tsk tsk.

Zuko watched him go before his face turned a bright red. He stormed to the kitchen and hurriedly started the water. As he wanted for it to heat up he replayed his uncle's words in his head. His uncle was messing with him. He had heard his uncle quite clearly say, "I like your boyfriend." Zuko balled his fists as his face burned in humiliation. Stupid old man!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There it is! I hoped you liked it. For those of you who read or watch NANA you know I got Shouji's name from there. I still can't get over Shouji's douchebagery in NANA so I had to add his name to this. That gives you guys a clue as to what type of things we might see from our newcomer. Later!


	4. Pretty Things

I apologize for the long wait. I have just been a lazy bum for the past few months and every time I sat down to write I got distracted. But now I am back on track and I will post chapters every two weeks at the least. No more waiting for months for an update! Thank you for all your reviews, follows, and favorites. I love this story and I will finish it to the very end. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender nor its characters

Work that day was pretty calm. There were the usual amount of customers who ordered the same thing day in and day out. Zuko stood behind the cash register with a bored expression. He stared out at the people in the shop. Many were elderly couples who came in solely to have something to do for at least an hour out of the day.

Zuko watched as an old man went through his daily ritual of taking a nibble from his steamed bun, set it down, and scratched his head before he lifted his tea cup to his lips. Zuko sighed before dragging himself to the man's table. He knew from experience that the man would not set his cup down unless the table was wiped. _Every time._ Zuko forced a smile on his face as he appeared at the table before the man could open his mouth. The old man gave him a toothy smile and Zuko fought back the urge to slap the old man with his dish towel but that wouldn't be very nice.

After the table was wiped and the man set his cup down and resumed reading his newspaper, Zuko headed back to the register. Iroh was out in the back somewhere. Iroh thought Zuko should work the register in order to develop better people skills. Zuko inwardly scoffed before he rested his elbows on the counter and leaned forward. _I don't need any people skills._ He'd made friends already isn't that enough?

Zuko couldn't help but smile a little as he thought about the gang. They were actual friends and not just friends of his sister like Ty Lee and Mai. He felt like his life was finally at a good place now. His uncle was happy, heck Zuko was happy himself. He felt like he could actually be a regular teenager here. The city was enormous but full of interesting people and it was so much different than the Fire Nation.

Zuko felt his face fall slightly. That was his only problem now. He had to lie every day to these good people. He just about had a seizure the day Jet actually called him innocent. He had thought Zuko was another victim of the Fire Nation's evil but in actuality he was the guilty one. He was imposing on the lives of these people, learning all their intimate secrets, and gaining their trust. Sure, Jet and the others liked him, or rather Li. He doubted they would feel the same for Zuko the Fire Nation Prince.

Zuko wanted to be Li a little while longer. He enjoyed hanging with the other guys. A scowl set on his face as he thought how unfair his life was. He didn't want his people to be labeled barbarians and it definitely wasn't his choice to be the son of the firelord. Zuko balled his fists and glanced down at them harshly. He couldn't help it. He was born this way. He could have been born as a farmer's son or an Earth kingdom peasant. He'd even settle for an air nomad, even though they were wiped out they at least died with their beliefs.

Heat coursed through Zuko's body as he stared intently at his clenched fists. The air nomads were all exterminated. Killed by his own people. The fire nation were monsters. His father was a monster…and so was he. Zuko thought back to his avatar hunting days. He had gone through hell and high water to capture the little airbender in order to please his father. The kid was so little and Zuko couldn't imagine how it would feel to know someone was after his skin.

Zuko felt guilt course through his veins as he recalled the look of terror the young airbender and his friends had every time they encounter one another. He couldn't stand there and disconnect himself from his nationality because he also played a part. That waterbending girl and her brother had no problem calling him out for what he was. He was fire nation, the enemy no matter what. But-

Somehow Zuko felt he was different. He only wanted to catch the avatar, not hurt him. His goal was to catch him and take him to his father to regain his honor. Zuko swallowed the lump in his throat as he came to realize he had no idea what would've happened next. He had no idea what his father wanted to do with the kid but he could almost bet it was something painful and violent.

At that thought Zuko shifted slightly on his feet. Sure the air nomad and his friends were annoying and caused him a lot of grief but did he actually want them to be hurt? Killed? His stomach knotted at the thought. They were all just kids caught up in this war. A war he didn't want to fight in at all. _A firebender who doesn't want to fight._ Check out the irony in that.

It might have been a little unorthodox but it was the truth. Zuko would rather stay here in the city with his uncle and live a normal life. He had friends, a good job, and no one looked at him as if he were firenation scum. He might not fit in exactly well but he could learn, adapt to the new lifestyle. He scoffed at the absurdity of it all.

Zuko finally unfurled his hands and peered at his palms. His eyes tracing the lines etched in them. He was no different than those around him. He could be just like them if given the chance. He didn't want to walk around forever with his heart empty and his head full of regret. He no longer wanted to be a monster. Even monsters can find enough light to vanquish their evil. Maybe Zuko could…find some light. It would be difficult but if he tried hard enough then maybe-

"You okay?"

Zuko almost jumped out of his skin when a heavy hand clamped his shoulder. His attention immediately snapped to the side where his uncle was standing with a concerned look on his face.

"I've been calling you. Are you feeling alright?"

Zuko offered a small smile as his heartbeat returned to normal.

"Nothing's wrong I was just caught up in something." He offered as Iroh slid his hand from his shoulder.

Iroh took a step back before he smiled warmly. "Well whatever you were thinking about so hard I hope you resolved it."

Iroh turned away from his nephew and began fixing a new pot of tea. Zuko retrieved a tray of tea cups and set them on the counter next to the bustling old man.

"So who has had you thinking so hard nephew?" Iroh asked suddenly.

Zuko shrugs, "No one in particular but I-

He cut his sentence short when he caught tail of the knowing smirk on Iroh's face. His face burned as he caught on to what the old man was implying.

"Would you get off that? He is not my boyfriend!" Zuko growled out in an effort to keep his voice down. Iroh openly grinned at him now.

"Don't worry Zuko," he was close enough to quietly say his real name, "It's natural for you to bond with someone so close to your age and sometimes you get attached to them."

Zuko's jaw was hanging and he could only stare.

"And I'll still love you even if you like boys."

If Zuko's jaw was hanging before it was sitting on the floor now. He sputtered a few times trying to grasp how to speak.

"I do not!" He squeaked out embarrassingly when he finally managed to speak. His face was flaming now. He quickly glanced around to see if anyone was listening to their absurd conversation. His eyes meet soft brown ones. He blinked to make sure and confirmed it. It was a girl staring right at them. She was sitting at a table with her hands clutching a tea cup in front of her and she smiled shyly when she realized she had been caught. Zuko remembered her from the other day and he immediately felt uncomfortable.

He whipped around towards his uncle and hurriedly whispered, "Uncle we have a problem. One of the customers is on to us. Don't look now but there is a girl over in the corner table, she knows we're fire nation." Iroh glanced in the direction he was motioning to but he was quickly spun back around.

"Didn't I say don't look?" Zuko growled. He really didn't want this girl to blow their cover before they even really got settled in. He might have to resort to a couple of his avatar hunting tactics to shush her up if need be.

"You're right Zuko. I've seen that girl in here quite a lot. Seems to me she has quite a little crush on you." Iroh said with a knowing smirk.

" !" Zuko said with wide eyes. He was cut off when a soft female voice sounded from behind them.

"Thank you for the tea." The girl now stood in front of Zuko with her money extended towards him. Zuko quickly took the money from her as he fought down the blush threatening to take over his face. Iroh's comment had him flustered and now he couldn't even look the girl in the eye. He immediately turned back to the counter and put the money away.

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

Zuko spun around, "My name's Li." He inwardly congratulated himself for keeping a steady voice. "My uncle and I just moved here."

"Hi Li. My name's Jin." She smiled brightly at him. "Thank you and..well-

She suddenly looked shyly away before she turned back. "I was wandering if you would like to go out some time?"

Zuko stood in stunned silence, unsure what to say. Iroh slid next to him and happily assisted. "He'd love to!"

Jin's smile brightened, "Great! I'll meet you in front of the shop at sundown." With that said she turned and left the shop, her face a light pink from her excitement. After she left Zuko glared at his uncle who only smiled broadly before setting his hand on his shoulder.

"Why did you do that?" Zuko said as he shrugged the hand off. He had no right volunteering his services like that. _The nerve._ Iroh chuckled, "Relax nephew. It's only a date. You should just have fun and enjoy your night out." Zuko continued to pout and crossed his arms.

"I could've spoken. You didn't have to speak for me." He said with malice. Iroh looked at him with big eyes before he placed his hand back on his shoulder.

"Come now Zuko. Are you really that upset because I answered on your behalf or-

His voice trailed off suggestively. Zuko couldn't resist, "Or what?" Iroh stroke his beard with his other hand. "Or are you just upset because Jin isn't the one you want to go out with?" He said it with a sincere voice but his face was full of amusement.

Zuko stared at him for a moment trying to decipher what he meant before realization hit him and his blood pounded. "Shut your face! That's not it at all."

The smile on his uncle's face was one of bemusement. It made Zuko growl and roughly knock the offending hand from his shoulder once again. "I'll show you", Zuko said with determination before he stalked past his annoying uncle. "I'm going to go out with Jin", he said with a fierce look as he walked towards the back room. "And I'll like it", he said with one last look at Iroh before he stomped from the room. His ears burning as Iroh's laughter filled the shop.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

During the rest of the day Zuko felt fine but as sundown neared his earlier courage started to fail him. He had never been on a date before. Prior to today he hadn't really spoken to a girl romantically. He had no idea what to do tonight. He didn't know what topics girls liked to talk about or how to comfort one if she cried. He was a man without a clue.

That's why he decided he needed some advice on how to charm a lady. And who better than his new loud mouthed ladies' man friend Jet? So he asked Iroh to cover for him for a bit while he was out. Zuko headed to the hangout. On the way there he once again thought about Iroh' earlier comments. Not only did Iroh suspect that he liked guys but that he also harvested deep feelings for Jet. Zuko scoffed and shook his head. _As if._ He had never looked at a guy like that in his life. Sure, he thought Jet was really handsome but that didn't mean he suddenly was into guys. He just noticed it and accepted that Jet was a good looking guy.

He didn't understand why his uncle was making a big deal out of nothing. Now thanks to him Zuko will have these thoughts swimming in the back of his head. His body got warm as he wondered how Jet would react if he found out Zuko liked him. Which he didn't. Jet definitely wasn't the type to shy away from someone's advances but Zuko was pretty sure if it was a guy then that would completely flip the script.

Zuko felt his chest tighten at the thought of him scaring Jet off because of something like this so he hoped Iroh would keep this kind of stuff quiet when the older boy was around.

The scarred teen shook his head. He hated when people put thoughts in his head. If it weren't for his uncle he wouldn't be walking through Ba Sing Se thinking about his _possible_ feelings for another guy.

As he neared the hangout he threw his head back and sighed towards the darkening sky. As much as it annoyed him that Iroh thought he saw something in him that he himself didn't, a part of him deep down thought maybe he saw it too. But he wouldn't dwell on it too long.

He walked towards the small apartment and headed inside the main door. He then proceeded up the stairs to the second floor and softly rapped on the door. He was slightly praying that it wouldn't be the same boy plaguing his thoughts to answer the door. He immediately felt guilty for thinking that but he couldn't deny that the thought of seeing the other boy made him slightly nervous.

Fate was on his side because the door was suddenly opened and Zuko found himself staring into the dark eyes of Longshot. Zuko felt relief flood his body. He gave the much taller boy a friendly smile. "Hey." He said. Longshot returned the gesture and motioned him inside.

Zuko walked inside and spotted Smellerbee lazily lounging on the couch with a bored expression. On spotting Zuko walk in she quickly sat up and ran her fingers through her messy hair. "Li hi!" she said in a voice that told Zuko she hadn't been prepared for his sudden arrival. Zuko grinned at her and seated himself beside her. Jet was no where around and Zuko couldn't help but feel relived.

Longshot sat on the floor in front of them, where he apparently was before he opened the door, he picked up a knife from off the floor and started cutting a block of wood.

In order to avoid asking where Jet was Zuko instead turned his attention to the boy on the floor. "What are you making?"

Longshot stopped cutting and held the block of wood up for him to see. Zuko peered at the object but honestly couldn't make anything out it.

"He's making darts." Bee answered for him. Zuko raised his brow and looked at her confused. Her smile grew when she realized she had his attention.

"We're going out on a mini mission tonight. Darts are easy to make and Longshot is really skilled with them." She explained.

"Well he better be great 'cause you suck at them." Jet's voice rang out from the back and Zuko turned his head in time to see the older boy walk into the room.

Zuko didn't want to admit it but he felt his heart skip a beat. His eyes moved a mile a minute as he scanned the boy. Jet had on a pair of loose dark pants and a form fitting sleeveless white shirt. Zuko tried not to focus on the way Jet's arms were tinged with hard muscle or the way his shirt caressed his tight stomach.

Zuko tore his eyes upward and peered at the object of his somewhat obsession for the last few hours. Jet was grinning broadly at Smellerbee, apparently pleased with his poke at her. The boy was definitely a looker.

"Shut up Jet, you're no better." Bee said with a frown. Zuko managed to tear his gaze from Jet and looked at the young girl beside him, his face a light pink. He hoped no one noticed his staring. God, he was hopeless. _If Uncle could see me now._

"Well", Jet continued as he neared the couch, "What I lack in one field I excel in another." He smirked broadly at the young girl who rolled her eyes in return before getting up and heading to the kitchen mumbling about drinks.

Zuko felt the couch dip beside him and he just knew Jet had taken a seat right beside him. His throat tightened up and he suddenly wished he had stayed at the tea shop and took a wild shot at this date thing.

Zuko almost fainted when he felt Jet throw an arm casually behind his head to rest on the back of the couch. Zuko could feel the heat emitting from the tan teen and the smell of soap hit his nose. Apparently the other boy had just finished having a shower and the thought made Zuko's face heat up as his mind raced.

"What's up Li?" Jet said in a deep voice Zuko found awfully alluring. Zuko's head slowly turned as a way to prevent all his blood rushing to his head and causing it to explode. When his eyes met those deep brown eyes, Zuko found it impossible to look away.

Jet's eyes were trained on his and Zuko was so close that he could see a few water droplets sprinkled lightly in Jet's brown hair. Transfixed, Zuko watched as a tiny droplet clinging to a tuft of soft brown hair slowly slid down to another tuft. Then another drop slid down and Zuko's eyes followed as it travelled downwards. Down through the hair. Down the side of Jet's jaw. His neck. Zuko swallowed thickly as the tiny pearl of water slid down the baseline of that tight shirt before it disappeared into-

"Li are you there?" Jet's voice snapped Zuko out of his little trance and his face burned when he realized how close Jet's face was to his.

"Hey." Zuko said lamely as he whipped his head down and fought the urge to slap himself. He had been caught staring. Again.

Jet didn't return to his previous position and somehow Zuko knew he had a stupid smile on his face.

"Whoa man. I thought you turned zombie on me or something." Jet said with a chuckle. "You're eyes were all bright and you were blushing. Actually you looked pretty cute." Jet finished.

That last bit made Zuko's head snap up and of course Jet had on a crap eating grin. Zuko felt his face heat up some more which he didn't think was possible. "I am not cute." He growled out, suddenly feeling not so glad to see the other boy. _Man this is awkward._

With his eyes trained on Zuko's Jet let out another chuckle. "I beg to differ." He added in a soft tone only Zuko could hear. Zuko felt his heartbeat race a little faster. Suddenly Jet pulled his face back and peered over Zuko's shoulder.

"Hey Bee do you think Li is cute?" Zuko snapped his head back to the young girl who had returned with a tray of lemonade. The moment she heard Jet's question she seemingly tripped out of nowhere and almost dropped the tray. She would have done so if Longshot didn't jump up and quickly retrieve it.

Once the tray and glasses were safely set on the small table in front of them Smellerbee turned towards Jet. Her face was an angry red and her expression was even angrier. "Jet you jerk! Why did you have to say something like that?" She hissed out. Zuko thought she looked angry enough to spit fire. Apparently she was going to do something because Longshot quickly grabbed her by the arms. Just at the right moment in Zuko's opinion because she suddenly thrashed her fists at Jet.

Jet laughed out loud before he held his hands up in surrender. "Alright Bee I was just joking around. Settle down." Zuko watched as the small girl calmed down before she signaled for Longshot to let her go. With one last hot look at Jet she turned to the lemonade and started handing out glasses. Zuko took his with a thanks and watched as she handed Longshot his.

"Aww Bee." Jet said with smiling eyes. "Don't be mad. I already know what you're answer would have been." Jet finished with a wink. Zuko shook his head. He honestly didn't understand why Jet continued to rile the girl up.

"I hate you sometimes." Smellerbee growled out as she picked up a glass of lemonade. She stood for a moment staring at it before her face split into a grin. With a quick glance at Jet she pursed her lips together before she spat right into the glass. Zuko grimaced as the girl smiled slyly before handing the cup to Jet who was more than reluctant to take it.

Jet frowned as he looked into the glass. "Nice one Bee. But I was actually really thirsty." Zuko couldn't help but chuckle. Jet looked like someone stole his favorite toy. Bee grinned, "Oh Jet. Douchebags don't get to drink lemonade like everyone else. Didn't you know that?"

Jet scowled and flicked everyone his middle finger when they all started to laugh.

"Anyway," Jet turned his attention back to Zuko, "What brings you here to our happy home Li? You want in on the action tonight?" Zuko blinked for a moment before he remembered what he initially came for.

Zuko looked down at his glass before he took a sip. The bittersweet liquid tingled his taste buds. "I can't go with you guys tonight. I kinda have a date." He said. His attention was immediately drawn back up when Bee started violently choking on her drink. Her eyes grew watery as Zuko thumped her on the back.

After a few pats she raised her hand up, "I'm alright now." She squeaked out and Zuko looked at her unsure before he turned his head back to Jet's. Jet wasn't looking at him though, instead he had his attention on the glass in his hand as he swirled the yellow beverage around. He didn't look too thrilled.

Zuko turned back to Bee, "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked concerned. Bee just shook her head furiously before she fanned herself with her hand. "I'm fine. Stupid lemonade went down the wrong pipe." Her voice was still a little high but she her face looked more normal now though it was still a deep pink.

Zuko took a quick glance at Longshot who only had a small smile on his face and was shaking his head.

"You said you have a date? Tonight?" Smellerbee asked. Zuko nodded. "Yea a girl asked me out at the shop and I said I'd go out with her," Zuko paused, "Well more or less."

Zuko tried to smile but it just felt plain awkward now that he was explaining the reason why he came. Smellerbee looked at him then looked at her small hands which were on her lap. "So do you like..have a girlfriend now?"

Zuko was shocked at the question. "No it's just a date. I mean a thing..I don't know. That's why I came over." Zuko paused, his ears burning. "To get some advice."

God, Zuko felt even dumber for saying that out loud as the room filled with an uncomfortable silence. Zuko felt his skin heat up and he inwardly groaned. If vampires really did exist he would be easy pickings because his face and neck always seemed to flush with blood.

"Is she pretty?" Zuko's head spun around to the boy who had just spoken. Jet's attention was focused on the glass in his hands but his eyes looked miles away. His face no longer held that playfulness from earlier. Zuko swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Of course she's pretty idiot!" Bee's voice made Zuko look over. He started to feel a knot forming in his neck from all his head turning. Left then right. Right then left.

Bee was looking over at Jet like he was the biggest idiot in the world. "Why would he go out with a girl if she wasn't pretty?" She looked incredibly put down and Zuko thought he saw a little water forming in her eyes but when he blinked it was gone. _Must be the lighting in here._

Not sure what was going on Zuko looked back to the unusually quiet Jet. "She's really pretty actually." Zuko admitted because it was true. He watched as Jet's jaw clenched and he raised the lemonade to his lips, thought about what was in it and then set it down on the table.

Zuko was miffed as he watched Jet cross his arms with a look as if someone put fire seeds in his sweet dumplings. Zuko turned back to the girl beside him. "What should I do?" He asked with a pleading look.

Smellerbee just looked at her fingernails with a pout and shrugged her shoulders. Zuko wanted to take both of them and give them a good shake. Didn't they know he had no clue what to do tonight? Girls 101 wasn't a lesson taught at the Firenation.

Zuko groaned in defeat. He shouldn't have let Iroh convince him into doing this. Now he was sure to make a complete fool of himself tonight.

"You should kiss her."

That one simple sentence made all the blood in Zuko's body go cold. He could almost literally feel his face get pale. He looked over at the boy on the floor who said it and he couldn't help it when his jaw went slack.

"Longshot!" Both people on either side of Zuko cried out at the same time.

Said boy just shrugged his shoulders as all eyes fell on him. He had a smirk on his face and mischief in his eyes. This was the first time Zuko had heard him speak and even though he was surprised by how deep and mature Longshot's voice was but he was more surprised by what he said.

" her?" Zuko repeated like the thought was alien to him. Which it was.

Longshot nodded his head. "Kiss her." He simply repeated as if it were the most obvious and easy thing in the world to do. But to Zuko he might as well had said slap her with a shoe three times. He had never in his life kissed anyone, apart from his mom of course and the few forced ones with Azula. But to have kissed someone romantically? Never happened.

While Zuko tried to wrap his head around this new bit of advice, Jet suddenly stood up.

"Well, while you'll be out with your little girl toy, we're gonna be out doing some work." Jet's face was all business as he turned to peer at Zuko. "We've got a lot of scouting to do for our next big mission and we won't be back 'till the day after tomorrow." Then Jet turned abruptly and headed back towards the backrooms. "I hope you have fun on your date." He called out in a voice that implied he actually hoped Zuko wouldn't.

Zuko would hate to admit it out loud but he felt a little hurt by the older boy's cold demeanor. If he was upset because no one asked him out didn't mean he had to take it out on him! He should get off his butt and go talk to some women if he's that jealous.

Zuko shook his head as he watched the tanned boy disappeared in the back and he heard a door shut. Then Zuko turned back to Longshot who was watching everything unfold with amusement.

"So..just kiss her?" He asked again. Longshot just nodded before he stood up and motioned to the door. Zuko understood that he needed to leave if he wanted to get ready. He also stood to his feet before he glanced down at Smellerbee.

He gave her a smile. "Thanks for the lemonade Bee. It was delicious." The young girl smiled at him before she stood and began collecting the cups. Zuko glanced one more time towards the back and debated saying bye to Jet. Then he scoffed and headed towards the door.

"Don't mind Jet." Bee's voice called out to him. He turned and looked at her. She stood with the tray in her hands. "He's just a little," she paused as she thought of the right words, "immature right now. He'll come around soon." Then she sighed heavily. "I hope you have fun tonight."

It sounded a little forced but Zuko just let it be. He gave her a slight nod before he headed out the door with Longshot behind him.

When he stepped out into the hall he turned to give one last puzzling look to the taller boy. Longshot grinned back and nodded. "Kiss her." He said.

Zuko nodded before he turned and headed down the stairs. He swallowed the lump in his throat. This was going to be a crazy night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So this was the moment. He was standing beside Jin gazing at the now lite Fire-Light Fountain. He of course had to firebend all the lanterns but he made her close her eyes while he did it. He had finally done something all night that he was comfortable doing.

His mind briefly went back to the juggling fiasco at the diner moments ago. But now he felt at ease. He could feel the day's stress roll of his back and he took in a deep breath. Jin wasn't kidding when she said this place was beautiful when the moonlight and candles danced across the water. To Zuko they looked like shimmering stars.

Suddenly Zuko felt a warm hand grab his own and looked down at Jin as she intertwined their fingers. Zuko fought down a blush when she smiled up at him and leaned in. He quickly shoved a coupon in between their faces. "I brought you something. It's a coupon for a free cup of tea." God he was a nervous wreck!

Jin's eyes sparkled as she placed her hand on his, taking the coupon away. "This is so sweet." She said.

Zuko backed up a few spaces and glanced away. "Don't thank me. It was my uncle's idea. He thinks you're our most valuable customer." He was rambling. Longshot's advice rang through his head.

"Your uncle is a good teacher." Jin said to him as she glanced at the sparkling water before she turned back to him. "But I have something for you too." She walked closer, placed her hand on his face and turned him towards her. Zuko felt the warmth from her touch and he felt his heart race.

"Now it's your turn to close your eyes." She said.

Zuko thought this way was easier. Surely she would just kiss him. All he had to do was close his eyes and let her do all the-

Soft lips brushed against his own and he felt his lips tingle. Jin pulled back little and Zuko couldn't help but follow her lips with his own. It actually felt nice. Her lips were soft, warm, inviting. But-

Suddenly Zuko pulled back and backed away from the beauty in front of him. Her eyes were confused and Zuko immediately felt guilt tear away at him. "What's wrong?" She asked in a timid voice. Zuko turned around, he couldn't bear to look at her hurt face.

"It's complicated." He managed before he took off running. He was scared. It was silly to think that the Firenation prince was afraid of a kiss. But he couldn't help it. He had never felt let this before. He felt as if he was exposed to the world and everyone could see his secret. Jin was another innocent person he had lied to. She didn't like him. She liked Li. She kissed Li.

Zuko slowed to a walk as he tried to catch his breath. He raised a hand and lightly touched his lips. He could still feel the sensation of Jin's mouth on his. He smiled to himself. It had felt..nice.

Zuko sighed as he walked on as he glanced up at the dark sky. No one was hanging around this late so it was nice and quiet. Zuko felt another pang of guilt hit him as he thought about poor Jin walking home alone. Before he could beat himself up further Zuko felt a hand roughly grab his arm and he was quickly pulled into one of the dark alleys.

Zuko's first reaction was panic then his fighter's instinct took over. He grabbed at the hand that was gripping his arm and he harshly pulled it off. His assaulter was quick and used both hands to grip Zuko's shoulders and pushed him against a wall.

Before Zuko could open his mouth to curse whoever was touching him, a hand clamped over his mouth. He felt a body press to his own as he struggled to move.

"For goodness sake Li calm down."

Zuko felt his body go still. He had to blink a few times before his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Sure enough, standing there in front of him was Jet. Zuko felt annoyance surge up. He slapped Jet's hand away before he spoke up. "Why on Earth are you hiding in the shadows?"

Even in the dark Zuko could make out Jet's white teeth as he smiled. "Li you should be grateful I'm the only thing hiding in the shadows. Who knows what someone would do to a little thing like you out all alone."

Zuko felt Jet's gaze burn deep into his skin, as if he were scanning him. He tried to ignore how their bodies were still pressed together.

Instead he just rolled his eyes at the other boy. "Yea, I'd much prefer to be grabbed by you in some dirty alley than a complete stranger." He added sarcastically.

He saw Jet's eyes trail down his face in the dark. "I'm serious," Jet said while his eyes rested on Zuko's lips which were surprisingly close to his own Zuko realized. "Someone could come along and have their way with you right here and you wouldn't have seen it coming."

Jet's voice had dropped down to a husky whisper and Zuko couldn't help but to silently admit that he found it alluring.

The teen pressed firmly against the wall felt his body shiver slightly as Jet's eyes slowly traveled back to his. "If you want I could show you how they'll do it."

That one statement made Zuko agonizingly aware of just how close they were. One of Jet's hands was pressed against the wall near Zuko's head and the other was lightly gripping his wrist. They were so close Zuko could feel every rise in Jet's chest he breathed.

Zuko felt his face flush as he peered back into Jet's brown eyes. He could see the other boy's long lashes brush against his skin as he blinked.

Zuko meekly tried to pull his wrist from the older boys grasp but it was futile. He didn't know if it was because he couldn't muster the strength to pull away or..if he wanted to.

"No thanks." Zuko found himself whispering back. He watched as Jet's eyes twinkled and his grin broadened.

Zuko swallowed thickly before he tugged at his wrist again. "Why won't you let me go?" His heart raced as he watched Jet slowly wet his lips with his tongue.

"Because I don't want to." Jet replied while stepping closer which resulted in their bodies pressing harder together.

Zuko couldn't stop the surprised moan that slipped from his lips as their hips jammed into one another. He was willing his body not to react to the boy in front of him. If Jet realized he was getting too excited about this he would just die.

He had to distract himself. "What are you doing here?" He rasped out, his body hot all over.

Jet was silent for a moment before he leaned his head forward and pressed his forehead against Zuko's. "I saw you with her."

Zuko would have fallen to the ground had it not been for Jet's body pushed against his.

_He had seen us together? Seen me firebend?_

"How much did you see?" Zuko whispered back, terrified of what the answer would be. His cover was blown. The secrets out. _I screwed up Uncle._

Zuko could only stare wide eyed as Jet stared him down. Zuko caught the scent of soap as Jet tilted his head and rested it in the crook of the confused boy's neck.

"I saw you give her that coupon", Jet spoke with his lips pressed to Zuko's neck. Zuko released a shaky breath he hadn't known he was holding. "It was so lame." Jet chuckled. Zuko felt his skin tingle where Jet's lips were pressed even through his layer of clothing.

Jet hadn't seen him light those lanterns. Zuko felt relief wash over him in waves.

"Then I saw you kiss her." Jet spat out.

Jet's voice made Zuko's gut twist with guilt. He made it sound like it was the lowest thing in the world to do. Jet sounded like he was really upset and suddenly Zuko wished the other boy had actually caught him firebending instead.

The scarred teen tried opening his mouth, feeling the need to justify himself but his brain couldn't think of any words to say.

"I saw you kiss her." Jet repeated as he raised his head back up and peered at the boy he had trapped. God, Zuko felt naked under his gaze. "I wanted to show you the difference." Jet said in a voice that made Zuko's heart lurch in his throat.

_The difference in what?_

Zuko watched in stunned silence as Jet's eyes dropped back down to his lips. He continued to watch even when he felt Jet release his wrist in favor of grabbing his chin.

Zuko's body reacted with a will of its own and he grabbed hold of Jet's waist. He could feel his blood rushing to his head and down south. His blood pounded in his ears as Jet slowly leaned forward, their lips inching closer.

Zuko thought he would pass out from lack of oxygen as Jet's nose softly caressed his own. Zuko knew he should stop this. To fight, but he was paralyzed on the spot. He felt his eyes sliding closed as Jet nearly closed the distance-

Noisy footsteps echoing through the alley made both teenagers jump. Jet quickly snatched away from the boy he was previously so engaged with.

Both boys turned to the mouth of the alley and watched as the dark figure of a girl quickly ran by. Her shape was clear enough for Zuko to recognize.

_Jin. _

Zuko felt as if someone dumped cold water on him. He ran a hand through his dark hair as he tried to get his breathing to normal. _This was crazy._ He glanced over at Jet who was disturbingly quiet.

Zuko didn't know what to say as he watched the other boy pant slightly. Jet had shoved his hands into his pockets and was staring a hole in the ground.

Zuko cleared his throat, the awkwardness of the situation was overwhelming. "I better go." His voice was a little unsteady.

At his words Jet looked up. His eyes scanned over Zuko's face before he gave a weak smile. "Yea..I." Jet shook his head before he turned abruptly. "I'll see you in two days Li."

Without another word the dark skinned boy stalked off and disappeared into the darkness. Zuko stared after him long after he was gone before he shook his head.

Turning around and sprinting to the other end of the alleyway, Zuko tried to grab some kind of understanding about all that happened. _He was going to kiss me?_

He shook his head fiercely as the sensations of Jet's body on his own invaded his mind. That and the feeling of Jin's lips brushing against his own made his head spin.

He shook off the thoughts as he raced back to his apartment. He had to lie down.

He didn't stop running until he all but slammed into the door of his and his uncle's apartment. He knew he must have been making quit a ruckus but he just didn't care at the moment.

When he bused through the door and hurriedly made his way to his bedroom he spotted his uncle near the window with his back to him.

"How was your night nephew?" His uncle asked merrily without turning around.

Instead of answering, Zuko stalked to his room and harshly slammed the door. On the other side he calmed his breathing and thought for a moment.

Then he opened the door slightly, "It was nice." He managed before he eased the door close more gently.

After all, it was the truth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Finally! I have updated my story. I now this took just too long to put up but here it is. I hope the length wasn't to bothersome. I was thinking of splitting it into more chapters but I ended up not..so...yea. I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
